


Touch Me, Baby

by FromAnotherSun



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Kinda Crack, ft. Sam and Alex and other super friends (and enemies), light fluff, the usual from yours truly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromAnotherSun/pseuds/FromAnotherSun
Summary: Kara is ninety-nine percent sure Lena has a thing for her muscles. And she is one hundred percent sure going to use that to her advantage.





	Touch Me, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RhinoMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinoMouse/gifts).



> No powers, everyone works at L-Corp because Reasons.

It all started innocently enough.

Kara Danvers had been hanging out at Lena Luthor’s place (as best friends are wont to do) and on this particularly hot summer day, she had been wearing nothing but a tank top and shorts (as best friends are allowed to do). Due to some stroke of misfortune for Lena, her kitchen sink decided it was a good time to be clogged, and Kara, ever the good samaritan, decided to try her hand at fixing it (as best friends tend to do).

It was a Saturday afternoon and without work pressuring either of the two tomorrow, Kara was enjoying chatting with Lena (like best friends do) as she tinkered under the sink on her back.

“Oh, c’mon,” Kara scoffed. “Just because they came out of the conference room together doesn’t mean a thing.”

“They had absolutely no reason to be in there,” Lena replied calmly from her seat on the ground.

“Yeah, well, maybe they were having a friendly discussion inside?”

“ _Friendly_?”

“Yeah!” Kara nodded emphatically as she scooted out from under the sink for a second. “I think they’re becoming good friends.”

Lena crossed her arms and fixed her with a stare.

“They’re lesbians, Kara.”

“...” Kara did not deign to reply to that, opting to slide back to her project. A few seconds later though, she muttered, “Doesn’t mean they’re dating. Imra’s too good for Gayle.”

“Some people like bad girls,” Lena pointed out. “And Gayle has actually become… tolerable as of late.”

“What about you?” Kara asked as casually as possible. She wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead as she nonchalantly clarified, “Do you like bad girls?”

She heard Lena snort. Elegantly, of course.

“No. If anything, my mother would say that I’m the so-called bad girl. The ‘undue influence poisoning the hearts of others,’” she said with all the flair and drama of a Luthor.

Her statement was punctuated with a loud squelch. Kara grunted with exertion as she pulled a clump of something vaguely green from one of the pipes, scrunching her nose as it dripped brown liquid. She hastily deposited it in a bin, glaring at it with the same disgust that she felt whenever she saw Lillian Luthor.

“For the record, your mom is a jerk,” Kara stated sternly. She even sat up—taking extra care to avoid headbutting the bottom of the sink—to look Lena straight in the eye as she continued, “That entire sentence is completely wrong. Unless it’s opposite day.”

Kara crossed her arms for emphasis, waiting to combat Lena’s usual rebuttals and deflections (as any good best friend would do).

There was silence.

Kara leaned forward, eyebrows furrowed in concern for her friend, who was staring blankly at the air.

“Lena?”

Lena gave no reply other than a blink, her eyes still transfixed on some point in front of her.

“Earth to Lena…?”

Kara moved slowly, afraid to startle Lena with any brusque action. She carefully raised a hand and lifted it towards her friend’s face.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked cautiously. She paused just before making contact with Lena’s skin, and in that moment, she noticed something peculiar. Her worry instantly dissipated as a new theory for Lena’s behavior took its place.

Kara moved her arm to the right.

Lena’s eyes moved to the right.

Kara moved her arm to the left.

Lena’s eyes moved to the left.

Kara flexed.

Lena licked her lips.

_Oh._

As Kara reached her conclusion, a plan began formulating in her head. She deliberately made a show of tensing her bicep as she reached for her phone to shoot off a text. Much to her amusement, Lena continued tracking her movement, her head turning as Kara reached past her.

“You’re allowed to touch, you know,” Kara half-joked.

This finally broke Lena’s reverie.

“W– What? What do you mean? I wasn’t _staring_ or anything,” she sputtered. She cleared her throat, though that did nothing to hide the curious shade of red creeping up her neck. “A– Anyways, you can take a break. I’ll try to re-attach the pipe.”

“Right. Have fun,” Kara chuckled. Quickly throwing off her work gloves, she sent a message to Alex.

_‘You know that armwrestling competition you guys are having at the bar?’_

_‘What about it?’_

_‘Can you sign me up?’_

_‘......... what are you up to’_

Kara glanced over at her friend, who still looked suspiciously flushed.

_‘Nothing, I just want to try it out!’_

That much was true. After all, there’s nothing nefarious about testing one’s physical strength… and there’s definitely nothing wrong with inviting a companion along for moral support.

That’s what best friends do, right?

* * *

Lena Luthor was completely certain that she was a terrible best friend.

She was fairly certain of many things, such as the fact that Kara Danvers is the mortal embodiment of the sun, the fact that Sam Arias is a Top Tier Mother who instinctively extends her maternal duties to her friends, and the fact that Imra Ardeen and Gayle Marsh are a couple despite Kara ‘Sunshine’ Danvers’ ignorance of the truth.

Lena was also fairly– _completely_ certain that she herself was a horrible, selfish, appaling best friend.

Just thinking about her transgression a week ago still sent shivers down her spine. After all, what kind of wholesome, supportive, genuine best friend would blatantly oggle their best friend’s muscles?

Even worse, what kind of best friend would get _caught_ doing so?

Lena silently thanked all the deities she could think of when Kara had simply laughed it off (bless her kind, forgiving heart) rather than making a big deal of the matter. Nonetheless, Lena could still feel the guilt of practically _objectifying_ her best friend even days later, so when Kara asked her to be her “personal cheerleader” at some competition in a bar, Lena jumped at the chance. It would be the perfect opportunity to be a proper, virtuous, moral best friend.

Except Lena miscalculated.

She was currently taking refuge by the bar—with her best friend still within her line of sight, of course—and downing a cup of liquid, several already discarded glasses adorning the area near her.

Samantha Arias sauntered up to the counter, a cheery smile on her face until she got close enough to Lena and frowned distastefully instead.

“With all due respect, boss,” Sam began. “Shouldn’t you slow down? How many shots is that…?”

Lena glanced at her mess. “Just four?”

Sam placed her hands on her hips, the perfect image of a disapproving mother. “I have eyes, you know. That’s like… ten glasses right there.”

“The rest is water,” Lena pointed out. She did her best to not pout when Sam narrowed her eyes.

“Are you… okay?” Sam asked, though her tone was more suspicious than concerned.

“I’m fine,” Lena automatically replied. “Just a bit… thirsty today.”

To prove her point, she took another sip of water. Unfortunately, her traitorous eyes took the chance to glance towards Kara, which was clearly a mistake.

The younger Danvers was currently chatting with James and Winn, taking a break from the armwrestling while other contestants were facing off. The trio was apparently discussing the upcoming matches since Winn was taking notes on a napkin while James shook his head and Kara gestured at the current match.

And then, possibly to prove a point, Kara rolled up both of her sleeves and flexed.

Lena choked.

Sam snorted.

“Yeah, you’re definitely thirsty,” she confirmed, rolling her eyes. “But I’m pretty sure this isn’t just a ‘today’ thing.”

“You don't need to point that out,” Lena glared, though her voice came out more petulant than she’d like. “I feel bad enough already.”

“Oh, c’mon. Don’t be like that,” Sam scolded. She sat down next to Lena and placed a hand on her shoulder. “You don’t need to feel bad for admiring–”

“Art. The word you’re looking for is art,” Lena said dreamily before quickly snapping out of it and clearing her throat.

“... Right. Anyways, you don’t need to feel bad for admiring… art. It’s not like you’re being a perv about it, right?”

“Of course not!” Lena immediately denied. “I’m doing my best to be an exemplary model of platonic love and support.”

When Sam didn’t answer after an entire minute, Lena turned to her only to be greeted with a face that could only be described as ‘Are. You. Serious.’

“Are you serious?” Sam asked. She plowed on mercilessly before Lena could answer. “If you two are trying to be Platonic Friendship Goals, you both already failed a long, _long_ time ago.”

Lena groaned and attempted to smash her forehead on the bar only for Sam to quickly catch her head with her palm.

“Don’t knock yourself out just yet,” Sam said, her voice light. Lena should have known something was wrong with the sudden change of tone as her friend continued, “Look, Kara’s up again.”

Ever the fool, Lena looked.

Kara took a seat at the designated table for competing, smirking with bravado. She was up against Alex of all people, though Lena’s mind didn’t process that. Instead, all the Luthor could think of was how well the hanging lamp above them illuminated the contours of Kara’s biceps, emphasizing the power she no doubt held as she clenched her fist.

Lena was suddenly aware that Kara was gazing at her and she made yet another fatal mistake: she met Kara’s eyes.

Kara grinned and winked.

“Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“I need another drink.”

* * *

“I still can’t believe I sprained my wrist over you trying to impress Lena.”

Kara winced out of both sympathy and guilt as she glanced at her sister. Alex was sporting a brace, courtesy of last week’s armwrestling match. More concerning was the scowl she had been wearing practically non-stop since she stepped out of the hospital. A part of Kara was worried that Alex’s face would stay that way for the rest of their lives.

“I’m sorry,” Kara whined. “Really! I thought you were stronger than that, no offense.”

“And I didn’t think you’d go all out at the start,” Alex countered. She used her intact hand to jab Kara forcefully in the chest. “Seriously, you normally never go that hard…”

“Sorry,” Kara apologized for the nth time. “But hey, on the bright side, I’m here to fill in for you at the relay.”

“The relay that I can’t participate in because of what you did–” Alex suddenly cut herself off, her eyes growing comically wide before narrowing in another impressive glare. “Did you do that on purpose so you could compete today?”

“What!? No! Never!” Kara placed her hand over her chest. “I’m offended that you’d even suggest that.”

Alex crossed her arms.

“Really,” Kara insisted. “This was totally an unintentional, uh… side effect. Honestly!”

“Right,” Alex said dryly. She shook her head fondly before poking Kara yet again. “You better win this one, yeah? You’re not the only one with people to impress.”

“Ooooh,” Kara gasped. “Someone has a cru–”

“Quiet,” Alex hissed. “Don’t forget about your own ridiculous crush–”

“What’s that about crushing?” a new voice asked.

Querl ‘Brainy’ Dox and Nia Nal both stepped up next to the Danvers sisters, Brainy bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet. He smiled curiously at the siblings, both quickly glancing at each other before answering in unison.

“Nothing,” Alex stated.

“Nothing,” Kara agreed. When Brainy looked towards her like an inquisitive child, she quickly changed the subject. “Anyways! Are you two ready for the relay?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be…?” Nia grimaced. “I mean I kind of have to be.”

Brainy tilted his head. “And why is that? I was told this is a casual, for fun event.”

“My manager is going to kill me if we don’t beat the security division’s team,” Nia mumbled, staring at her feet.

“Yes, she will,” Alex said sharply.

“No, she won’t,” Kara scoffed. She slung an arm around Nia, grinning. “Don’t let Alex scare you; she’s a big softy.”

Alex huffed and grumbled under her breath, but the twitch of her lips easily gave her away.

“By the way,” Kara asked in an offhanded tone. “Do you guys mind if we run on the outside lane today?”

Nia blinked. “You mean the lane closest to the stands?”

“Ah,” Brainy nodded in understanding. “The ideal position for drawing the audience’s attention.”

“Or a certain someone in the audience’s attention,” Alex muttered.

“Oh, you mean Miss Luthor?” Nia asked, her eyes suddenly brightening.

Kara suddenly stiffened. “A– Are you interested in her?”

Alex snorted and Nia chuckled, but before either of them could reply, Brainy beat them to the punch.

“No, but you are,” he said as though he was simply reciting the most obvious fact in the universe.

Kara groaned.

“Why don’t you just ask her out?” Nia suggested.

“M– Me? Ask Lena out?”

Kara was not proud of the fact that her voice nearly cracked when she said her best friend’s name, though she was glad nobody commented on it.

“Yeah, just ask her out!” Nia said, grinning.

“I can’t ask her out,” Kara argued. “Like have you _seen_ her?”

“Have _you_ seen her?”

“Have _you_ seen her?”

“I think we’ve all seen her,” Brainy pointed out airly as Alex facepalmed next to him.

“Look,” Alex said flatly. “It’s hilarious watching you sign up for a bunch of stuff to impress Lena like some weird bodybuilding peacock, but you have to make a move at some point.”

“I agree,” Nia nodded eagerly. “Be proud of who you are, and be confident. Take initiative and change things for the better!”

Kara frowned. “Isn’t that the exact same thing I told you on our first project together…?”

“Exactly,” Nia beamed. “I took your words to heart, Miss Danvers, and you should too.”

Kara couldn’t help but break into a smile, warmed by her coworker's encouragement. Before she could reply, however, there was an announcement for the start of the race.

“Remember, outside lane!” she called out to Brainy and Nia as their team split up to take their positions.

As she ran to her designated spot, she glanced up at the bleachers, her eyes instantly picking out Lena. She was seated next to Sam and Imra, the three ladies huddled together rather conspiratorially. Kara made a mental note to ask Lena what that was about later, though that memo practically flew away in the wind as Lena looked her way.

“Good luck,” her friend mouthed and Kara grinned, suddenly feeling enough energy to run the entire relay solo.

As cool as that would have been, Kara didn’t _actually_ do so. She waited as patiently as possible as the anchor of their team, doing her best to not fidget too much next to Maggie Sawyer, a security guard also competing alongside her. Under normal circumstances, Kara might have had a few choice words to say to the shorter woman, but today she was more concerned about earning a glorious, dazzling victory.

To her immense satisfaction, that was exactly what her team did.

Brainy took the first leg of the relay, sprinting quickly and almost effortlessly gliding over the ground. With Jess the Secretary hot on his heels though, he had no time to spare as he handed off the baton to Nia.

Nia, for all her reservations about running, took off like a shot. Morgan Edge from accounting stared after her with his mouth agape as she practically vanished from next to him, the man not moving until his teammate chucked their baton at his head. Nia was long gone by then, seizing a sizable lead from most of the other competitors.

Unfortunately, Barry Allen was the biggest threat of them all and he was keeping up with Nia. He nearly eclipsed her at some point, but a loud shout from Alex from the sidelines gave Nia the willpower and adrenaline to speed up and pass the baton successfully.

Kara wasted no time, darting off at soon as the baton hit her hand. She didn’t turn around to see where Maggie was, though the sound of footsteps was not far behind her. As the sun beat above her, causing her to perspire, Kara steeled herself and challenged her feet to take her as fast as possible.

When she finally crossed the finish line to the sounds of applause, it took Maggie quite a few seconds to finally catch up.

“Well done,” she panted. “You run like… You run like someone with a cause.”

Kara chuckled.

“I do have one,” she said breathlessly.

Right on cue, Lena walked over, her eyes bright with admiration and affection.

“You were amazing, Kara!” she gushed. She quickly handed over a towel and bottle of water, her smile never leaving her face.

“I, uh, had good reason to be,” Kara stated proudly, standing straighter. She could feel a drop of sweat slide down her neck, and she quickly pulled down the collar of her shirt for some room to breathe.

Lena froze.

Kara had been about to say something else, but her own words died in her throat when she caught Lena’s wide-eyed, doe-caught-in-headlights expression. Smirking mischievously, the blonde took the opportunity to roll her shoulders back to stretch her muscles in a completely innocent manner.

Lena’s lips parted in a silent gasp and Kara nearly choked on air when Lena actually lifted her arm. The CEO seemed to be under a trance, her hand moving closer and closer to Kara’s collarbones.

The hustle and bustle of L-Corp’s athletic event disappeared to another plane of reality as Kara stood there, unwilling to move lest she break whatever spell had fallen over the two of them. Her breath hitched as Lena’s hand kept approaching. The tip of her finger was just a few centimeters away, but Kara swore that she could already feel the heat of Lena’s touch.

“Alright, Captain America, it’s time for the hundred meter sprint,” someone cut in loudly.

The duo instantly sprang apart, Lena blinking herself out of her daze as Kara shuffled awkwardly on her feet.

Alex ignored all of this, though her expression radiated both annoyance and amusement at the same time.

She never wiped that smirking frown off of her face, and as Kara power walked away from the scene, she could have sworn she heard her sister ask a very suspect question.

“So, Lena… Did you know that Kara has a six pack?”

* * *

On a very long list of things Lena Luthor never thought she’d think, “Kara Danvers is going to kill me” was rather high up.

As of late, however, Lena Luthor had been thinking “Kara Danvers is going to kill me.”

To be fair, her past self was thinking more along the lines of “Kara Danvers is not going to murder me by hiding a gun inside her cardigan.” It was a simpler time back then, when Lena didn’t have to worry about “Kara Danvers is going to kill me and I am going to die because she is _fit as hell_.”

Lena had always been aware of Kara’s penchant for exercising, the blonde preferring to use that method of keeping healthy rather than sticking with eating plenty of kale, vegetables, and other dietary focuses.

She never quite _witnessed_ the results of Kara’s efforts though, not the way she had been subject to over the past month.

From armwrestling to running to weightlifting to swimming to boxing to various other sports, Kara seemed to be all over the place as of late. Of course, as any good best friend worth their salt would do, Lena attended each and every event as a show of support. How could she not, when Kara herself would personally ask Lena to accompany her?

Thus, Lena was simultaneously trapped in both heaven and hell.

Tonight was no better—or worse, depending on how you looked at it—considering how Lena had either the worst luck or the greatest fortune; Kara was going to sleep over at her place tonight.

In some ways, this was where it all started. Lena couldn’t even look at her kitchen sink the same way anymore, not after that was where she first really _noticed_ Kara.

More specifically, that was where she noticed Kara’s very defined muscles.

Even now, Lena could barely focus as Kara sat next to her in an excessively tight T-shirt that left her arms completely bare, perfect for ogling. While her conversation with Sam and Imra a while back had helped lessen the guilt she felt for her appreciation of Kara’s physique, that didn’t mean she would lose her sense of shame, and so Lena did her best to keep her eyes glued on the TV.

And then Kara slid her very muscular arm around Lena’s shoulder.

By this point, Lena was pretty sure she was seriously going to die if she wasn’t already a ghost. She bit her lower lip hard enough for it to hurt, and in the pain, she realized she had to do _something_.

“I have something to confess.”

“I have something I have to tell you.”

Loath as she was to lose the warmth of Kara’s arm, Lena carefully detached herself from her best friend to turn to her. Kara had a serious expression on her face, one that Lena did her best to meet.

“What is it?”

“What’s wrong?”

As their words tangled together for the second time, Kara and Lena both broke into giggles, the tension building between them fading as Kara took Lena’s hand.

“You go first,” Kara encouraged, smiling gently.

“Why not you?” Lena countered. Her heart began speeding up ever so slightly, and she hoped Kara would accept her attempt to buy time.

Kara made puppy eyes for a second before suggesting, “On three then?”

“Deal.”

They both shifted on the couch so they were sitting cross-legged to face each other properly. Looking deep into her best friend’s eye, Lena took a deep breath and began counting.

“Three…”

“Two..” Kara joined in.

“One.”

Lena shut her eyes before disclosing her feelings.

“I have a _thing_ for your muscles.”

“Will you go out with me?”

Silence flooded the apartment.

Then Kara started cackling loudly.

“I knew it!” she practically crowed, throwing both arms in the air in triumph. “I knew it! You wouldn’t stop staring.”

“Oh my god,” Lena moaned. “Oh my god. You knew this whole time and you– Oh my god, you’ve been attending all these competitions on purpose!”

“Guilty as charged!” Kara declared, excessively pleased for someone who essentially admitted to being a criminal.

Lena buried her face in her hands.

“Oh god… I need to find Cat Grant’s number. She has spare room in her tent in Tibet or wherever, doesn’t she?” she mumbled as she prayed the ground would open up and swallow her.

“Oh c’mon, you can’t run away now,” Kara entreated with a grin. She scooted forward to gently pry Lena’s hands away from her face, her smile widening when she saw how red her friend was. “Is it really that embarrassing?”

“Yes,” Lena deadpanned. When all that did was earn another laugh, she sighed, “Why didn’t you _say_ anything?”

“Because it was funny,” Kara admitted blithely. “A– And because I wanted to impress you,” she quickly added before Lena used a spork to murder her.

Lena frowned.

“Impress me?”

This time it was Kara’s turn to turn red, though in her case it was only at the tip of her ears.

“Did you hear what I asked you?” she asked almost shyly.

Lena narrowed her eyes, mentally rewinding the past few minutes until she suddenly sucked in a breath.

“Oh.”

“Yeah…” Kara chuckled nervously.

“Oh my god,” Lena whispered yet again.

As her mind struggled to catch up to the reality of what was happening, Kara took a deep breath and sat up straighter, once again taking her best friend’s hands in her own.

“Lena Luthor,” Kara called out softly. “I really, really like you. Will you go out with me?”

“Yes,” Lena breathed. “A thousand times yes.”

Kara glowed, her eyes practically sparkling as her smile widened beyond belief. Lena knew her own face was matching that expression, her giddiness overflowing and threatening to drown her heart in happiness.

“You took your time to ask,” Lena teased lightly, gently squeezing Kara’s hand.

“Yeah, well…” Kara sent a flirtatious wink. “I wanted to woo you with my muscles first. I think it worked, don’t you?”

Lena laughed.

“It definitely did,” she finally admitted. “By the way…”

“Yes?”

“Do you really have a six pack?”

“... Why don’t you find out?”

**Author's Note:**

> fromanothersun.tumblr.com


End file.
